


Ora di punta

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che tamarrata,” si ritrovò a commentare tra sé, un secondo prima di accorgersi che il motociclista aveva rivolto un piccolo cenno del capo al semaforo e poi di nuovo a lui. Clint era perplesso: sembrava uno di quei film dove due auto sportive si ritrovano per caso fianco a fianco ad un semaforo rosso e la semplice coincidenza innesca la competizione. Chi sarebbe stato il più veloce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ora di punta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nessuno dei personaggi menzionati mi appartiene. Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro (magari).
> 
> Un po' di avvertimenti prima di cominciare: questa storia si svolge DOPO gli avvenimenti di Captain America: The Winter Soldier e pertanto contiene SPOILERS per chiunque non l'avesse visto, incluso un riferimento alla 1x17 di Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Quindi se non vi siete messi in pari e volete mantenervi la sorpresa, vi conviene fermarvi qui. Per tutti gli altri, buona lettura :) (e un ringraziamento speciale ad Eli, come sempre ♥)

Si portò il bicchiere di caffè alle labbra, ma, per quanto lo inclinasse, fu costretto a scendere a patti col fatto che era vuoto. Semplicemente vuoto. Per la terza volta nel giro di poche ore: era un miracolo che non fosse già diventato completamente isterico.  
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto dell'abitacolo, sbuffò drammaticamente e si accasciò sul volante della piccola utilitaria nella quale si trovava. Attualmente disperso nella periferia di Milano, col disperato bisogno di raggiungere l'autostrada, e un'altrettanta impellente necessità di sfuggire a tutto quel dannato traffico possibilmente prima che i capelli gli diventassero bianchi.  
Scattò sull'attenti quando gli parve che la coda di veicoli disordinatamente incolonnati si stesse finalmente muovendo. Decise di andarci cauto: non sarebbe stata la prima volta che si illudeva di un tanto anelato progresso. Non voleva scottarsi... di nuovo.  
Provò un infinito moto di compassione per se stesso: come diavolo gli era venuto in mente di partire dal nord Africa e passare per l'Italia prima di dirigersi nell'est Europa? Perché, per quale assurda concatenazione di pessime idee si era ritrovato a guidare un'automobile... in Italia?  
Una sferzata di venti clacson diversi lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà: ingranò di nuovo la prima (perché cavolo si ostinavano a guidare col cambio, comunque?) e avanzò di un paio di metri. Dopodiché un semaforo rosso lo inchiodò lì dove si trovava.  
“Che... cazzo,” biascicò, sinceramente sul punto di mettersi a piangere per la frustrazione.  
Riaccese la radio in un impeto di disperazione e gli ci vollero pochissimi secondi per ricordarsi perché l'avesse tenuta spenta fino a quel momento: quello stupido apparecchio era bloccato su Radio Maria. Non trasmetteva nient'altro che quella frequenza! La gente aveva forse una mezza idea dell'effetto che certe canzoni religiose avevano sulle psiche di un uomo sul punto di una crisi di nervi? Clint era convinto che no, non ce l'avevano, o non avrebbero deciso di testare la sua resistenza in un modo tanto crudele. Con quel ritmo e in quelle condizioni sarebbe arrivato al punto di ritrovo, a Praga, con centocinque anni di ritardo... nella migliore delle ipotesi, certo.  
Un rombo improvviso sovrastò la nenia di clacson che non voleva proprio decidersi ad attenuarsi, tanto meno a morire. Il rumore si fece più assordante man mano che la fonte si avvicinava, tanto da annullare in pochi istanti anche la voce gracchiante dello zelante commentatore di Sacre Scritture di turno che lo stava attualmente deliziando.  
“E adesso che diavolo...” Clint storse il capo per guardare fuori dal finestrino alla sua sinistra. Si stropicciava un'occhio quando una figura completamente in nero comparve nel suo campo visivo.  
Si trattava di una moto di grossa cilindrata, nera e opaca come il suo proprietario. Un massiccio casco integrale – nero anche quello – gli impediva di rendersi conto dell'identità dell'idiota che gli stava di fianco. Perché no, non aveva dubbi riguardo l'idiozia del soggetto in questione: per avventurarsi nel traffico italiano con una moto del genere, fare lo slalom fra tutti quegli autisti nevrotici, e per di più continuare a far cantare il motore con così tanta insistenza – sicuramente un modo per attirare l'attenzione e l'invidia della gente – era niente di meno che un invito a farsi detestare.  
Il centauro si voltò verso di lui: non c'era modo di decidere se lo stesse guardando dritto negli occhi o meno, ma Clint ebbe la netta sensazione che lo stesse facendo.  
“Che tamarrata,” si ritrovò a commentare tra sé, un secondo prima di accorgersi che il motociclista aveva rivolto un piccolo cenno del capo al semaforo e poi di nuovo a lui. Clint era perplesso: sembrava uno di quei film dove due auto sportive si ritrovano per caso fianco a fianco ad un semaforo rosso e la semplice coincidenza innesca la competizione. Chi sarebbe stato il più veloce? Ora, Clint provava una certa compassione per gli imbecilli che soccombevano a quel primordiale impulso, ma c'era qualcosa nella postura del centauro, nel modo in cui continuava a far rombare il motore sempre guardando nella sua direzione – e sicuramente anche a causa delle sue precarie condizioni psicologiche – che gli impedì di ragionare lucidamente. (Altrimenti si sarebbe accorto che, mentre la moto poteva essere adatta ad un inseguimento, la sua utilitaria attempata era tutto fuorché tale.)  
“Brutto stronzo,” decretò in un soffio, assumendo immediatamente la sua postura da inseguimento automobilistico. Si dette due piccoli ceffoni sul viso per assicurarsi di essere sveglio, poi controllò la posizione degli specchietti. Il semaforo era ancora rosso... ma per poco, poteva sentirlo. Ripassò mentalmente la sequenza dei pedali, avvicinando il piede destro all'acceleratore.  
“Mi hai preso proprio nel momento sbagliato, amico,” parlava ancora tra sé, a bassa voce, poi si sporse dal finestrino, rivolgendosi chiaramente al centauro, in un italiano azzardato: “Ehi, qui c'è qualcuno che vorrebbe ascoltare Padre Virginio in pace!” Protestò, ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere nient'altro perché il semaforo scattò sul verde, premendo l'interruttore del suo addestramento di agente del defunto S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Fanculo,” imprecò, sfrecciando a tutta velocità oltre la linea bianca, il rombo del motore di quella stramaledetta motocicletta a riempirgli le orecchie, a riverberargli nello stomaco senza troppi complimenti. Tenne il passo, procedendo dritto – il vento a sferzargli il viso – finché la strada rimase sgombra. La situazione cominciò a preoccuparlo quando ebbero raggiunto la fila di auto successiva.  
“Così non vale però,” si lamentò ad alta voce, accelerando piuttosto che rallentando, deciso ad infilarsi tra le due colonne di veicoli, senza neppure interrogarsi sulla follia del gesto. La strada si biforcava un centinaio di metri oltre: avrebbe potuto deviare da quella parte e restare a vedere cos'avrebbe deciso di fare il centauro. Lo sconosciuto sembrò anticipare le sue mosse: gli tagliò la strada e si infilò nello spazio vuoto tra i veicoli in coda, di nuovo praticamente fermi, puntando allo svincolo laterale che Clint aveva già adocchiato.  
Nel retro del suo cervello, mentre inseguiva la motocicletta come un indemoniato, dando fondo a tutte le sue doti di pilota provetto, la parte ragionevole della sua persona ci tenne a ricordargli che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era caduto, che tutti i suoi segreti erano stati riversati sulla rete a disposizione del mondo intero, che un agente in vista come lui sarebbe sicuramente stato in cima alla lista di chi aveva a cuore lo sterminio di tutti i nemici dell'HYDRA. E se questo tipo fosse stato mandato per ucciderlo? Magari reclutarlo!  
Riepilogò mentalmente i punti in cui aveva nascosto diverse armi: il suo arco sotto al sedile posteriore, una pistola nel cassetto del cruscotto, altre due automatiche fissate poco sotto il volante con del nastro adesivo. Decretò che sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di far fronte a qualsiasi emergenza.  
Il centauro piegò pericolosamente in basso mentre prendeva la curva, immettendosi in una strada secondaria quasi deserta. Clint gli rimase alle costole, accelerando ulteriormente, con sommo disappunto del motore della sua piccola utilitaria presa a noleggio sotto falso nome.  
Raggiunse la moto con un po' di fatica, ma non fece in tempo ad esultare che il centauro piegò di nuovo, tagliandogli di nuovo la strada e costringendolo a rallentare un poco per immettersi nella corsia adiacente nella quale – grazie al cielo – non sembrava arrivare nessuno dalla direzione opposta.  
“Stronzo! Ma chi cazzo ti ha insegnato a guidare?” Protestò a gran voce, ma il vento fortissimo che entrava dal finestrino si portò via le sue parole senza grandi problemi.  
Ebbe il tempo di accorgersi che il giubbotto di pelle dell'uomo non riportava alcun simbolo in particolare: niente aquila dello S.H.I.E.L.D., niente polipo incazzato dell'HYDRA. Si perse per un istante a riflettere su che razza di gravi problemi psicologici bisognasse avere per scegliere come simbolo una piovra inferocita, e come cavolo un'organizzazione come lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fosse stata messa KO da una banda di doppiogiochisti con gusti tanto opinabili.  
Una macchina, che proveniva dalla direzione opposta alla loro, comparve improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo.  
“Merda,” gli sfuggì mentre sterzava di nuovo a destra, riprendendo il suo posto alle spalle del veicolo a due ruote che cominciava a stargli sulle palle più di quanto fosse umanamente consentito.  
La motocicletta scattò in avanti, acquistando sempre maggior velocità. Lanciò un'occhiata al contachilometri sul cruscotto, che – Clint avrebbe giurato – stava recitando l'Ave Maria, probabilmente per disperazione. (Se si fosse soffermato a riflettere, avrebbe realizzato che la vividezza dell'allucinazione era dovuta alla radio ancora accesa.)  
Rialzò lo sguardo sulla strada: la figura nera si era spostata sulla sinistra. Sembrava puntar dritto verso un'altra strada secondaria la cui imboccatura era seminascosta da un gruppo d'alberi, evidentemente deciso a prenderla in controsenso.  
“Seriamente?!” Esclamò con aria sconvolta, a nessuno in particolare, preparandosi alla brusca virata e controllando al tempo stesso che nessun'auto fosse in rotta di collisione con la sua. Maledì ogni cosa quando vide che c'era non solo un'auto, una berlina blu, ma anche un mastodontico tir che sembrava incombere su quella, quasi pronto a schiacciarla.  
Tenne per sé la sorpresa, trattenne il respiro e si concentrò piuttosto sull'inizio della Santa Messa, in diretta radiofonica da un posto di cui non aveva minimamente colto il nome. Il motociclista pazzo tagliò agilmente la strada alla berlina, immettendosi senza problemi nella stradina sterrata.  
“Perché cazzo mi devo sempre infilare in queste situazioni!” Una iiiiii prolungatissima accompagnò la violenta sterzata con cui Clint si infilò tra berlina e tir, evitando l'impatto con entrambi per un misero millimetro, ma non gli insulti del camionista che, per tutta risposta, ebbe cura di mandarlo platealmente a fanculo, il dito medio nell'aria.  
“AH!” esultò come un imbecille, tenendo il volante con entrambe le mani, euforico. “Dio, se ne avevo bisogno!” esclamò con entusiasmo, prima che lo sguardo gli cadesse su Radio Maria. Corrugò la fronte, contrito: “Scusa?” azzardò una richiesta di perdono, ma in pochi secondi sia il senso di colpa che la botta di vita procuratagli dall'adrenalina svanirono: il motore sembrava aver lanciato la sua ultima richiesta d'aiuto. Ogni singola spia del cruscotto si era accesa e una rapida occhiata al cofano l'avvertì che non era nebbia quella che gli impediva di vedere, ma fumo bianco che fuoriusciva dalla carrozzeria.  
“Oh... merda.”  
Fu costretto ad accostare in un piccolo spiazzo, praticamente alla cieca, riuscendo miracolosamente a condurre l'auto fuori dalla stradina prima che si fermasse... probabilmente per sempre. Il fumo aveva cominciato ad entrare nell'abitacolo attraverso il finestrino aperto, e in generale la mancanza di visibilità non lo metteva a suo agio. Recuperò in fretta e furia almeno una delle pistole fissate col nastro adesivo sotto al volante, e se la infilò nel retro dei pantaloni prima di uscire dall'auto, agitandosi rabbiosamente una mano davanti alla faccia per diradare il fumo. Gli occhi gli pizzicavano, e così la gola: tossì mentre si allontanava di qualche passo dalla vettura, la solidità del suolo più che benvenuta sotto i suoi stivali.  
Il motociclista, che aveva accostato qualche metro più avanti, gli dava le spalle e stava sistemando il suo bolide sul cavalletto. A Clint parve improvvisamente più piccolo: sembrava quasi un miracolo che fosse riuscito a sostenere la mole del veicolo per tutto quel tempo. C'era qualcosa, poi, nel modo in cui il centauro si muoveva, che gli appariva familiare. Qualche secondo e decise che era sicuro di conoscerlo; non altrettanto certo che la cosa fosse positiva. Allentò i muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle, pronto ad estrarre la pistola e...  
“Lo so che non sei uno a cui piace perdere,” esordì il motociclista, ancora di spalle, la voce soffocata dal casco, “ma spararmi mi pare un tantino esagerato.”  
Armeggiò con l'allacciatura del casco e si voltò proprio mentre lo sfilava, rivelando una cascata di capelli scarlatti e un sorrisetto che lo irritò e rassicurò in egual misura.  
Tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato sembrò semplicemente abbandonare il suo corpo, strappandogli una mezza risata incredula. Si portò entrambe le mani al viso, stropicciandosi le guance e gli occhi, come per assicurarsi di non star sognando. Dopodiché fu costretto a fronteggiarla, ricambiando il suo mezzo sorriso con uno tutto intero.  
“Sei tu quella che non sa perdere,” le ricordò. “Hai notato che razza di macchina stavo guidando?” Indicò la vettura scassata come per rendere l'idea della disparità che l'aveva sicuramente favorita.  
“Ti avrei battuto anche a situazioni invertite,” lo sfidò, appoggiando il casco sul sedile della moto, e intrecciando le braccia al petto con aria petulante.  
“Certo, come no. Non esageriamo,” puntualizzò, raggiungendola in tutta calma, vagamente impacciato.  
“Esagerare e dire la verità sono due cose ben diverse, Barton.”  
“Anche questo mostro di moto e il mio macinino sono due cose ben diverse... Romanoff.”  
Le si fermò a pochi passi di distanza, studiando brevemente la moto prima di passare a scrutare il viso di lei. Nonostante tutto gli sembrò rilassata, tranquilla... divertita e soddisfatta, così come succedeva ogni volta che lo batteva in qualcosa. Il che capitava inquietantemente spesso, cosa che probabilmente l'avrebbe infastidito se avesse avuto anche solo un briciolo della sua competitività. E poi, a dirla tutta, andava pazzo per il modo in cui il suo viso si illuminava trionfante tutte le volte che succedeva: era una di quelle rare occasioni in cui le appariva per quella che era, giovane, spericolata, nonché moderatamente pazza.  
Natasha gli sorrise, limitandosi a reclinare il capo di lato per guardarlo meglio.  
“Quindi... credevo che preferissi le auto veloci alle moto veloci,” riprese dopo qualche istante.  
“A me piacciono tutte le cose veloci,” puntualizzò lei, anche se parve ripensarci. “Bè, quasi tutte comunque.”  
“Giusto.”  
“Mentre a te piacciono le cause perse, noto,” alluse all'auto che ancora fumava tristemente, “certe cose non cambiano mai, se non altro.”  
“Che ci vuoi fare? C'è chi ha il buonsenso di non voler sempre vincere facile.”  
“Oh, dubito che ti piaccia proprio vincere a questo punto,” si mise a ridere, mentre le sue guance prendevano un leggero colorito rosato.  
Clint si rifece serio, appoggiandosi alla moto con la base della schiena.  
“Com'era Washington?” si decise a chiederle.  
“Soleggiata?”  
“Wow. E' esattamente ciò che volevo sapere.”  
“Chi poteva dirlo? Sono anche un po' chiaroveggente,” scherzò, strappandogli una risata. “Che c'è? Troppo presto?”  
“No, figurati,” scrollò le spalle, amaramente divertito. L'organizzazione che aveva cambiato le loro vite si era rivelata essere marcia e corrotta come chi aveva controllato il loro passato... roba da niente.  
Natasha sospirò, tornando a guardare davanti a sé. “Sono venuta a prenderti,” annunciò infine. “Avevo la netta sensazione che avresti trovato il modo per arrivare tardi.” Gli rivolse un'occhiata che parlava da sé, prima di recuperare un secondo casco da sotto il sedile e porgerglielo.  
“Avresti potuto scegliere un punto di ritrovo migliore. Chessò... Budapest!”  
“Volevo evitare di attivare la tua preoccupante dipendenza dalla caffeina...”  
“Troppo tardi.”  
“... visto che non posso fare niente per la tua dipendenza dalle lamentele.”  
Clint fece per ribattere, ma Natasha alzò una mano, come a zittirlo. Impallidì un poco: aveva forse avvertito una qualche minaccia? Tese le orecchie, ma non sentì un bel niente: solo l'esalare disperato della sua auto a noleggio e...  
“Stavi ascoltando Radio Maria?” gli domandò perplessa.  
Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma avrebbe preferito che ci fosse un sicario nascosto tra la vegetazione, piuttosto che Natasha si accorgesse della Santa Messa ancora in corso.  
“Era l'unica stazione che funzionava... stavo diventando matto là in mezzo!” protestò con aria imbarazzata e fintamente offesa. “Lo sai che ci si affida alle consolazioni più impensabili nei momenti di bisogno,” disse, adesso melodrammaticamente.  
“Come no... prendi le tue cose e andiamo,” lo esortò, aspettandolo alla moto mentre raccoglieva le armi strategicamente disposte nell'auto e recuperava quel poco bagaglio che aveva con sé.  
Quando la raggiunse di nuovo, si accorse che aveva abbassato un poco la cerniera del giubbotto di pelle, rivelando uno scorcio del suo decolleté. Si costrinse a ricacciare indietro qualsiasi impulso improprio, ma non mancò di riconoscere il filo d'oro che le cingeva, quasi invisibile, la base del collo. Una sensazione di calore improvvisa gli prese lo stomaco, prendendolo un po' alla sprovvista.  
“Carino,” commentò, indicando il ciondolo a forma di freccia, dissimulando a malapena la soddisfazione.  
“Se fai il bravo potrei regalartene uno uguale,” replicò lei con semplicità, procedendo a sistemare le armi che le aveva consegnato in vari scomparti della motocicletta, e il bagaglio sotto al sedile.  
Come avrebbe potuto dirle che, quando aveva avuto la malsana idea di regalarle quel ciondolo, era anche stato piuttosto convinto che non l'avrebbe mai indossato? Neppure sotto tortura? Credeva di esserselo immaginato quando gli era parso di vederglielo al collo all'udienza che era seguita ai fatti di Washington, ma adesso... vederla dal vivo gli aveva fatto tutto un altro effetto.  
Sorrise tra sé, cercando di non apparire troppo tronfio... con scarsi risultati.  
Indossò il casco e aspettò che Natasha prendesse posto sulla motocicletta dopo aver fatto altrettanto. Dopodiché si sistemò dietro di lei, cercando una posizione abbastanza comoda.  
“Stringimi pure se hai paura,” lo prese in giro.  
“Fantastico,” rispose a tono, “avevo intenzione di essere terrorizzato a morte.”  
Le passò le braccia attorno alla vita, serrandola nella loro ferrea morsa.  
“Così va bene?” chiese conferma.  
“Ottimo. Sentiti libero di urlare, mi raccomando.”  
“Oh, quello lo tengo per quando arriviamo a Praga, se non ti dispiace.  
“Ti pare?”

Dalla velocità che raggiunsero in pochi secondi, Clint ebbe la netta sensazione che, se fosse esistito un record di tempo per la copertura della distanza Milano-Praga, Natasha l'avrebbe sicuramente mandato in mille pezzi.


End file.
